Security systems for homes and businesses are generally known. Such systems are typically based upon the use of a physical barrier around a secure area combined with one or more sensors of life or safety events.
A life or safety event could include the detection of an intruder or of a fire. In the case of a fire, the sensors could be based upon any of a number of different sensor technologies (e.g., smoke detection, carbon monoxide detection, etc.).
In the case of intrusion, the sensors could include one or more perimeter sensors (e.g., limit switches on doors or windows) to detect entry of intruders. One or more passive infrared (PIR) sensors or motion detectors may also be provided within an interior of the protected space to detect intruders who have entered without detection by the perimeter sensors.
In large facilities, a number of television cameras incorporated into a closed circuit television (CCTV) system may be distributed throughout the secure area in order to detect intruders. A person (e.g., a guard) at a guard station may view a television monitor coupled to the cameras in order to directly observe the presence of intruders.
While such systems work well, it is often difficult to comprehend the true nature of any situation in a large facility that may contain dozens of security cameras and sensors. In such cases, it is often necessary to review recorded video from each of the cameras in order to conduct a forensic review of an event. Because of the difficulties presented by large systems, a need exists for better methods of analyzing security events.